Wireless communication devices, hereinafter “wireless devices”, use various alert techniques to indicate to a user of the wireless device that an incoming desired signal has been received. For example, a radiotelephone alerts the user when an incoming call signal is received, and a pager alerts the user when an incoming page signal is received. Generally, these alert techniques include audible, visual and tactile alert generators. The audible alert generator is typically implemented with an acoustic transducer, i.e. a speaker, sometimes known as a ringer. The visual alert generator is typically implemented with a display or a separate indicator. The tactile alert generator is typically implemented with an axially offset counter-weight driven by a motor to cause a vibrating sensation.
The sound produced by audible alert generators, however, can be disturbing to others in environments where there is a low ambient noise level. In addition, the sound produced may not be heard by the user in environments where there is a high ambient noise level.
The visual indicator produced by visual alert generators can go undetected by the user for some period of time until the user actually looks at the visual indicator. Therefore, the audible alert generator is typically used as a primary alert and the visual alert generator is typically used as a secondary or redundant alert.
The tactile sensation produced by tactile alert generators can go undetected by the user when the wireless device is not worn by the user or closely coupled to the user in some manner. Therefore, the tactile alert generator is typically used in environments where the ambient noise level is very low such that others in the area are not disturbed or environments where the ambient noise level is very high such that the user is alerted when the audible alert cannot be heard.
Some wireless devices offer advanced ringing schemes such that a ringing tone that starts at low volume and increases its volume continuously until the sound generated reaches its maximum volume or the user answers the call. Others offer mixed alerting schemes for incoming calls and messages such that for a predetermined time tactile sensation is produced and then for another predetermined time thereafter sound is produced. Calls, messages, and reminder-alarms are often missed due to unnoticed alerts, either because of environments where the ambient noise level is very high or due to the location of the wireless devices within a purse, briefcase or other carrying accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,626, which is incorporated herein, discloses various types of sensors available and introduces an electromagnetic wave proximity sensor. Many sensors exist including motion sensor, capacitance sensor (infrared sensor), proximity sensors include eddy-current sensors, variable reluctance sensors, Hall-effect sensors, reed switch sensors, reflective optical sensors, metal detecting sensors, and microwave sensors, to name a few.
There, however, exists no intelligent alerting system that ‘listens’ to the environment of the wireless device by sampling the noise level surrounding the wireless device and generating either a tactile, visual, or audible alert signal based upon a programmed instruction set executable by a central processing unit within the wireless device. Furthermore, there are no existing alerting systems that use a multiplicity of sensors and environmental statistics including Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), cellular network ID, and conventional radio-link reception indicators (i.e. Bluetooth—a short-range, cable replacement, radio technology) to determine a preferred alert signal. Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless device having an intelligent alerting system that devises an optimum alert sequence definition from the operating environment of the wireless device.